


unreceived

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Sad Ending, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: A collection of letters from Patton to Logan, no responses.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	unreceived

**Author's Note:**

> aaa ok it hasn’t been long since i posted the last fic b u t here is today’s pride prompt! today’s prompt was letters :) and this was. fun to write, but d a m n my mind went some places when writing this and i’m sorry haha. hope y’all enjoy tho ^^

Dear Logan,

I miss you so much!

I know it‘s only been a week, but I think I might be going slightly insane without you. I was with Virgil the other day and he feels the same way - both of us can’t wait for you to get back! I know you’re out here doing important work and I support you, but it sucks you not being here.

I really hope you’re doing well though! It must be difficult, stuck out in the middle of nowhere doing your research. I’m so proud of you! We all are, of course, but me especially!

I know you said you may not have time to be writing all the time, but I really hope you get to chance to at least reply to some of the letters I send you. I’m going to try to send at least one every week, just like I promised, but even if you can’t do that, I hope you can send some kind of response. Even just a postcard! Or, well, I guess there aren’t exactly any postcards in the middle of a rainforest, but a photo would maybe be nice? Do you have a camera with you? I noticed you forgot to take your phone - or maybe you couldn’t bring it with you, that would make sense as well.

Anyhoo, I love you so much Logan! I cannot wait for your return!

Lots of love,

Patton

* * *

Dear Logan,

It’s been a month now, has it? I haven’t received any letters back from you, but maybe they just haven’t reached me yet. Or maybe you can’t send them from where you are - that’s okay too! I just hope that these letters are reaching you.

Virgil was upset yesterday. He said that he was worried about you, because you hadn’t been responding to any of his letters either. I told Virgil not to worry, because you’re super brave and tough and would never let yourself get into any kind of trouble! I know you’re doing just fine out there, I bet things are going brilliantly! Anyway, Virgil felt a little better after we made some cookies together - I found a new recipe, by the way, you’ll have to try them when you get back home!

Roman asked me to say hello to you as well! He’s been pretty busy lately, since that show he got casted in started performing a couple weeks ago. I know you aren’t a massive fan of musicals, but I booked us two tickets for when you return, it would mean a lot to Roman if we both went to support him, and I’d certainly like to spend some quality time with you. He said that he misses making fun of you, and I told him to not be mean, but he just laughed and said that you could take it. Apparently it’s just a joke between the two of you - I don’t really get that, being mean is still being mean even if it’s just for a laugh, but I didn’t want to argue. If he’s wrong, though, let me know, I’ll tell him!

Well, I just want to let you know that I still love you, as always, and am anxiously waiting your return. Hopefully you’ll be back in time for Roman’s performance - we still have a month left, although you didn’t specify when you’d be returning. You can’t be that long, though, right? It’s fine, either way. I’m so proud of you, Logan!

Lots of love,

Patton

* * *

Dear Logan,

I went to see Roman’s performance last night. In all honestly, I couldn’t help but feel a little sad that you weren’t there, but I know your work is important! Maybe we can go see it when you get back - it’s still playing for a few more months, we have plenty of time! Virgil came along with me, anyway, and he enjoyed it just as much, even though he isn’t a massive fan of crowds.

I still haven’t received any letters from you. I don’t know if they just haven’t arrived in the mail yet, but... I don’t know. Virgil is even more worried, now, thinking that something bad has happened to you. But I know you’re just fine! If something really bad had happened, we would have heard, wouldn’t we? Yeah, you’re just fine. Maybe it’s my letters that aren’t reaching you? It must be difficult to deliver a letter all the way to where you are.

Things are going alright with me, at least. It’s difficult not having you around the house and all, but I’m still keeping on top of all my work and household chores and everything! I started volunteering at this animal shelter, the dogs there are so cute! Still working at the school though - it’s almost summer, you know? The kids are all so excited about the summer holidays. I think when the holidays begin I might look for a part time job, there’s a café opening soon who needs someone to work weekends.

I hope that you’ll come back soon, though. Summer will be so lonely without you here! I know I have Virgil and Roman and everyone - did I tell you that Roman has a new boyfriend? His name is Janus, he’s also in Roman’s show. They’re so cute together! We’ve been telling Janus all about you, he can’t wait to finally meet you!

Anyway, as always, I love you, and hope you are doing well. I’m proud of you!

Love, Patton

* * *

Logan,

It’s been... It’s been quite a few months now, right? You still haven’t responded to any of my letters. I’m ~~scared~~ worried.

It’s been lonely, without you here. It’s summer now. I did get that part time job in the café, but had to quit the shelter. Don’t really have enough energy to keep that up.

It’s been really difficult recently to convince myself of doing anything. I miss you so, so much.

I started seeing this guy - Dr Picani, he’s a therapist. Not because there’s anything wrong with me! Seriously, I’m doing just fine, just... it’s just having someone to talk to, y’know? Virgil and Roman both get a little bored of me talking about you after a while, or just shut me down whenever I bring it up. ~~Besides, Virgil was beginning to get worried about me, apparently, and~~ Virgil recommended ~~Emile~~ Dr Picani to me. Said he was really good :) and he has been, so far.

I miss you. Please come back soon.

Love,

Patton

* * *

Hi,

I think it’s been a while since my last letter. It’s really, really difficult to find the energy to write these days. ~~Especially knowing you probably won’t reply.~~

There isn’t really anything to report. Nothing’s been happening in my life recently. I quit the job at the café too. Mostly just want to sleep.

I just wanted to say that I love you, again. And forever. I’ll always love you, Logan. I have to keep holding on to that fact.

I miss you. Please, please come back.

Pat


End file.
